Jeźdźcy Mroku
Historia: W żywiołowych bandziorach mówiłem o Magmanorze który trafił do Cyklladelli,a więc przypadkiem tam trafił i poznał Sient-tana wielkiego mistrza Cyklladelli który myślał że przysłali go wyżsi,Magmanor nie wiedział co się dzieje z chciał odejść lecz tan mu nie pozwolił,gdy poznał ideę Jeźdźców postanowił być jednym z nich należeli tam już Korodor i Val-Sarr on był trzeci potrzebowano jeszcze jednego był nim DL i tak sformowano Jeźdźców Mroku którzy chcieli pojmać Azajloka (i go wykorzystać) a nie go czcić tak jak kult mrocznej mocy.Jeźdźcy mieli też na pieńku ze Strażnikiem niecierpliwie czekali na pozwolenie Sient-tana na opuszczenie Cyklladelli i zemstę,nie długo potem okazało się że Sient-tan miał inne plany jakimś cudem '''ZWERBOWAŁ STRAŻNIKA '''Jeźdźcy byli zdruzgotani lecz musieli się z tym pogodzić Janek stał się ich przywódcą i przyjął imię Zandrax był wtedy okrutnym potworem.Jakiś czas później okazało się że to wszystko mistyfikacja o której wiedzieli tylko Strażnik i ZegarMistrz (nie powiedział dziewczynie będą kłopoty) wpuścił Doktora Światło który poraził wszystkich swymi promieniami Sient-tan uwięziony Strażnik dowiedział się że Korodor przetrwał wielką Bitwę o Czasopolitan,po czym Jeźdźcy uciekli Cyklladella przejęta a Strażnik przestraszony Korodorem. Od czasu przejęcia Cyklladelli minęło sporo czasu Jeźdźcy tułali się po ziemi próbując pokonać Strażnika,Sient-tan początkowo uwięziony poza czasem również zbiegł i zajął się swoimi sprawami czyli przetrwaniem tutaj wyjaśnia się dlaczego Sient-tan nie chciał opuścić Cyklladelli albowiem czas w niej nie płynął nie dało się umrzeć przez chorobę czy starość a Sient był wyjątkowo stary według zasad regeneracji jako istota obdarzona regeneracją mógł się regenerować bez limitu a w przypadku ran tak głębokich że aż śmiertelnych mógł dokonać kompletnej regeneracji czyli zmiana ciała na nowe takich zmian zwanych dalej odrodzeniem jest osiem i tylko osiem Sient wykorzystał już wszystkie i był ostatnią reinkarnacją dlatego gorączkowo poszukiwał sposobu na przetrwanie bowiem jego energia regeneracyjna się już wyczerpała do cna,co do Jeźdźców to Górecki postanowił stworzyć Zgromadzenie nad którym władzę potem przejął Luminat i to właśnie on udał się do Korodora i reszty z propozycją przystąpienia,Korodor kategorycznie zaprzeczył i odrzucił jednak DL postanowił że Jeźdźcy to nie dla niego i przystąpił do nich Jeźdźcy chcieli go za to ukatrupić jednak Luminat zabrał go i znikli.Jeźdźcy nie wiedzieli co zrobić we trójkę wspólnie postanowili że wezmą jakąś kosmiczną misję i tak zrobili udali się na drugi koniec galaktyki "misja" ta jednak skoczyła się odrodzeniem Magmanora.Wrócili na ziemię by zregenerować się i odnalazł ich Sient-tan,a raczej jego resztki wysoka na trzy metry kolumna a w środku szkielecik podczepiony za kończyny do tejże maszyny któremu z trudem nawet mówić,Jeźdźcom jak nigdy aż się go żal zrobiło jego pomocnik nijaki Whitesmith przekazał im że tan chce współpracy czysto biznesowej,wiedzieli oni że pod jego komendą zajdą daleko więc postanowili pomóc tan doskonale wiedział o zdradzie DL i nawet mu to na rękę pierwszym zadaniem było uprowadzenie go akurat Strażnik z Góreckim atakowali Zgromadzenie więc Jeźdźcy ukradkiem dostali się do ich siedziby i czym prędzej znokautowali DL i zabrali go do Sient-tana ten kazał wyjść wszystkim innym i przeprowadził rozmowę z DL postawił wszystko na jedną kartę odłączył się od maszyny i powiedział "w imieniu wielkiej Cyklladelli jako mistrz Jeźdźców mroku oskarżam cię o zdradę naszej sprawy jako karę wymierzam ci odebranie ósemki regeneracji!!!!" po czym dotknął go i odebrał mu je.DL więc nie mógł już się uzdrawiać i można było go zabić co Korodor zrobił a Sient-tan dokonał kompletnej regeneracji,ma nowe ciało nowy wygląd i znów jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczny.Sient zdążył już zdradzić swym wspólnikom że kroi się coś na skalę między wymiarową. Członkowie: Korodor (strach),(lider) Magmanor II (gniew) DL (współczucie),(były) Val-Sarr (miłość) Sient-tan (śmierć) Strażnik Czasu (chwilowo),(były lider) Galeria Postaci: Korodor (Jeźdźcy Mroku,po odrodzeniu).png|Korodor II Magmanor (III).png|Magmanor III Val-Sarr (Jeźdźcy Mroku).png|Val-Sarr Sient-Tan (IX).png|Sient-Tan IX Ciekawostki: - Korodor podczas pobytu Strażnika używał imienia Duch Strachu by Strażnik go nie poznał Kategoria:Drużyna złych Kategoria:Łotr Kategoria:Physics